


Only Human

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Chara (Undertale), Soft Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Frisk has a horrible nightmare.  Thankfully, Chara is always there to help.Small ficlet inspired by the song "Only Human."
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iluvfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvfanfic/gifts).



A soft whimper roused Chara from sleep. Their red eyes shot open and instinctively scanned the dark bedroom for danger, hand immediately going for their knife before realizing the sound was coming from Frisk.

Their brunette best friend was still asleep in the bed next to theirs, but clearly not peacefully. Tears were running down Frisk's cheeks as they tossed and turned, struggling with their blankets, letting out another heartbreaking whimper.

All too used to these nightmares, Chara frowned worriedly, climbing out of their bed and walking over to Frisk's. "Frisk. It's just a nightmare. You're safe." they murmured soothingly.

Sometimes this method worked, but sometimes it didn't, and tonight Frisk didn't even seem to hear them. "Please….I don't want to fight...let me go!" they pleaded. Their tossing and turning became more violent, and they threw their blankets off the bed and onto the floor, arms and legs flailing around as they tried to fight off whatever monster was tormenting their dreams.

Chara was afraid they'd hurt themselves if the dream continued. They knew from experience not to try to hug Frisk when they were in this state as it would just make Frisk feel trapped and fight more or hit Chara in a fright, so they kept their distance and nudged the bed.

Much to their relief, it worked. Frisk's eyes flew open and frantically searched the room for a moment before seeing Chara and realizing where they were.

Chara smiled to Frisk, trying to reassure them. "Hey."

Frisk managed a smile. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

Chara shrugged it off. "It's fine. You okay?" Frisk nodded, but Chara could tell from the way their eyes couldn't meet theirs that they weren't exactly telling the truth. Chara sighed. "Want to tell me something with a little less bull crap?"

"It was just a bad dream." Frisk said softly.

Chara sat on the edge of the bed. "Bad dream or bad memory?"

"Memory." Frisk whispered.

"Want to talk about it?"

Frisk was quiet for a few moments before speaking. "It...It was the battle with Undyne...I can't remember which timeline. I pleaded and begged and she just kept hurting me...she wouldn't stop…." Tears filled Frisk's eyes. "They wouldn't stop…. except for Papyrus, Mom, and Jerry, they never stopped…". They buried their face into their arms, sobbing.

Chara slid closer. "Can I hug you? Would that be okay?" 

Frisk nodded after a few seconds and Chara pulled them gently into their arms, rubbing their back softly. Frisk buried their face in Chara's chest, their tears soaking Chara's pajamas, but Chara didn't care. They could feel Frisk's whole body trembling and felt a wave of anger at the monsters for causing their gentle partner such pain, then guilt that their plan so long ago had started this problem in the first place. But neither emotion would help Frisk right now, so they pushed them away and gently kissed the top of Frisk's head. "It's okay. Just let it out."

Frisk cried in their arms until they couldn't any more. Their sobs slowly faded into hiccups and they rested with their head against Chara's chest, exhausted.

Still holding Frisk in their arms, Chara moved to gently lay them down, lying right beside them so they could snuggle. After a little while, Frisk drifted off to sleep again, much more peacefully this time, but Chara remained awake, watching over them.

In the morning, they knew Frisk would put on a smile, force a laugh, and put on the act of the perfect, determined pacifist ambassador most of the monsters thought they were. They would push themselves to be whatever their friends needed, ignoring their own feelings and pain. Only Chara was fully trusted enough for Frisk to let them see past the surface. Only Chara knew the timelines Frisk had lashed out in fear and anger, then reset out of guilt, and how they blamed themselves for those actions, no matter how many times Chara told them it wasn't their fault and that they were just defending themselves.

Only Chara was there when Frisk woke in the middle of the night, gasping for air and clutching phantom wounds, and it was only Chara or Papyrus Frisk would let themselves cry to.

Everyone else saw Frisk as the angel of the Underground, but Chara, who loved them best, knew they were only human. Chara had seen them fall and bleed, and have to fight to stick to their morals as they were killed over and over again, and try not to cry as cruel words tore at their spirit, all from the creatures that believed they, unlike humans, were made of love and compassion. It had made Chara, who once loved monsters more than anything, want to take their knife and teach them all a lesson. 

But they had managed to keep their anger under control for Frisk, and both as a spirit and after Frisk had managed to resurrect them, they had and always would stay by Frisk's side.

They gazed at the sleeping Frisk, their red eyes filled with love. Frisk was peaceful for now, and Chara vowed to keep them safe, to keep them from falling apart.

They were determined to not let their friend down.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
